Ángeles caídos
by xochipilli
Summary: Sin Lord Voldemort Harry Potter no tenía propósito, no tenía sentido, estaba incompleto; casi muerto, casi vivo. Si uno debe morir a manos del otro, entonces ¿también uno puede vivir a manos del otro?


Título: Ángeles caídos.

Renuncia Legal: Los personajes son de JK Rowling y no gano dinero con el mal uso que hago de ellos.

Sumario: Comienza en el último capítulo del séptimo libro, en el momento en que Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan; después de matar a Voldemort, Harry se da cuenta de que Voldemort es todo lo que conoce y todo lo que siempre ha sido, sin el alma de Voldemort dentro de sí mismo no sabe cómo seguir adelante.

Personajes: Este primer capítulo es básicamente un Voldemort/Harry non-slash pero la segunda parte va a ser Ryddle-Voldemort/Hermione.

Nota: Harry y Hermione van ser "Dark" y supongo que eso los vuelve OoC, va a terminar siendo un Dark TR/HG y supongo que eso lo vuelve un CrackFic, no tomo en cuenta el epílogo.

* * *

**Ángeles caídos**

_No es cierto que los ángeles caídos hayamos sido expulsados del cielo, _

_fuimos nosotros quienes escogimos abandonarlo._

_Bajamos y nos quitamos las alas, al hacerlo la luz se extinguió_

_y un halo de oscuridad nos sanó las quemaduras._

_Hay en la oscuridad cierta exuberancia que no se encuentra en la luz_

_es la libertad de saberse anónimo y oculto_

_nos fundimos con la oscuridad hasta que somos uno con ella.  
_

_Parecemos oscuros porque lo somos. _

_Parecemos peligrosos porque lo somos. _

_Parecemos invencibles porque lo somos. _

_Ven con nosotros. _

_La oscuridad no es un castigo, es una elección.  
_

1

–_¡Avada Kedavra!_

–_¡Expelliarmus!_

El cuerpo sin vida de Voldemort cayó al suelo mientras la varita de saúco volaba por el aire hacía la mano extendida de Harry.

Fue así como todo terminó.

Fue así como todo comenzó.

Nadie hubiera podido suponerlo, ni siquiera Dumbledore contempló la posibilidad, era a todas luces inconcebible, y sin embargo era verdad.

Harry Potter era otro.

Harry Potter, el hijo de Lily Potter estaba muerto. Lo que Dumbledore no había tomado en cuenta era que el trozo del alma de Voldemort que Harry tenía junto a la suya no era el producto de un asesinato sino de un sacrificio, Lily Evans se sacrificó por amor a su hijo, un producto de amor y no de odio es lo que vivía en Harry.

No fue la magia de Voldemort la que convirtió a Harry en Horrocrux, fue la magia de Lily; al sacrificarse, la mujer hizo posible que Voldemort marcara a Harry como su igual, pero también le había otorgado a Harry una protección contra esa igualdad, y era esa protección lo que Voldemort eliminó cuando mató su propio trozo de alma creyendo que estaba matando a Harry, esa protección que Lily dejó en su hijo por medio del Horrocrux no era sólo mágica era también emocional_ y mental._ El trozo de alma era una represa que impedía el paso del oscuro cause fluvial que de otra forma hubiera inundado a Harry, la presa ya no estaba.

Con la eliminación del Horrocrux Harry perdió _el poder que el Señor Tenebroso desconoce_, perdió el amor que Dumbledore tanto exaltaba. Sin el extraño trozo de alma en su cuerpo, Harry Potter era sólo un joven que había visto mucho, había hecho mucho y había sufrido mucho, un hombre que estaba harto.

Al ver el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort lo único en lo que Harry podía pensar era en su propia infancia, en todas sus casi-muertes, en las traiciones y mentiras que había sufrido; la manipulación de Dumbledore; la traición de Ron; el maltrato de los Dursley; las expectativas del mediocre mundo mágico; la hipocresía de la sociedad, tan lista para repudiarlo y alienarlo cuando el más mínimo rumor negativo surgía pero tan amable y enloquecida por verlo cuando el rumor era sobre sus heroicidades; el control bajo el que todos los adultos de la orden querían tenerlo, todos ofreciendo consuelo y consejos cuando no tenían ni la misma idea de qué es lo que estaba sintiendo… y todo por un trozo de alma que acababa de perder, había sido un Horrocrux toda su vida ¿ahora qué sería? ¿Quién era ahora si ser Horrocrux es lo que había determinado toda su vida?

Sin Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter no tenía propósito, no tenía sentido, estaba incompleto; casi muerto, casi vivo.

Si _uno debe morir a manos del otro, _entonces ¿uno puede vivir a manos del otro?

Si _ninguno__ de los dos puede vivir mientras el otro siga con vida_, entonces ¿ninguno de los dos puede morir mientras el otro esté muerto?

¿O cómo?

* * *

–¿Voy a tener que matarte otra vez?

–Pero si no me mataste la primera vez, ni siquiera intentaste.

–La maldición de la muerte no es la única forma de matar a alguien.

–No, tienes razón, supongo que sólo alguien como tú sería capaz de convertir el _expelliarmus,_ un hechizo que debería ser inofensivo, en algo mortal, que buen alumno de Dumbledore resultaste ser.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Potter, si vamos mantener esta situación indefinidamente como parece ser el caso, debes saber que nunca me repito y nunca me explico, lo que entendiste lo entendiste y punto.

–Ésta es la última vez que te pregunto, ¿por qué estás aquí?

–Tú dime, tú eres el que me tiene aquí, ¿por qué?

–¿Tú crees que yo te quiero aquí? ¿Piensas que a mi me gusta ver tu desagradable rostro todas las malditas noches? ¿Tener tú maldita voz en mi mente?

–No es lo que yo creo, es lo que es, estoy atrapado en ti hasta que restituyas mi cuerpo, y entre más rápido lo aceptes más rápido podré salir de aquí.

–¡Estás muerto! Yo te maté, te vi morir, vi tu cuerpo, esto sólo es una alucinación, una pesadilla, estás en mi mente nada más.

–Para parafrasear a tu manipulador favorito, claro que estoy en tu mente, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea real.

–Destruimos todos tus Horrocruxes, no hay forma de que regreses.

–Subestimas mi paranoia, ¿realmente crees que no tomé otras precauciones? El alma parece un concepto tan efímero y abstracto… tenía que respaldarlo con algo más sustancial.

–¿Con qué?

–No eres tan ingenuo para creer que te voy a responder eso ¿o si?... lo olvidaba, eres un gryffindor, por supuesto que eres ingenuo.

–Si éste era tu plan ¿por qué me escogiste a mí?

–¿A quién más iba a escoger? Tú eres mi ancla al mundo mágico, el hilo que me sujeta, fuiste tú el que me tendió la mano, el que no me deja terminar de morir. Yo te escogí a ti tanto como tú a mi, y parece que ambos nos equivocamos.

–¿Por qué estás tomando esto tan tranquilo? ¿Por qué no has intentado matarme, vengarte?

–Estoy tranquilo porque nunca estoy sin un plan y porque gracias a ti y a tus amigos mi alma está nuevamente completa, hacer los Horrocruxes desestabilizó un poco mi mente, ahora estoy nuevamente en forma racional, estoy lo bastante lúcido para ver cuáles fueron mis errores contigo y con Dumbledore, no los volveré a cometer; y no te equivoques Potter, tú ya estás tan muerto como yo, ¿cuál sería el punto? Por mi venganza no te preocupes, ya comenzó, estoy en tu mente Potter, puedo ver todo lo que eres y lo que ocultas, tu infancia es lo que más me llama la atención, ¿por qué no te vengaste de ese hombre muggle que intentó abusarte?

–No sé de qué hablas.

–¿Quieres saberlo? Puedo ir a buscar el recuerdo en tu inconsciente si quieres verlo.

–Mientes.

–¿Miento?

–Sí.

–¿Estás seguro?

–¡Sí!

–Es liberadora, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué?

–La demencia.

* * *

Estaba sentado en la sala de Grimauld Place con un libro sobre su regazo y la varita de saúco girando suavemente entre sus dedos, el fuego de la chimenea era la única iluminación del lugar, estaba acostumbrado a escuchar solamente la voz de él por lo que fue una sorpresa escuchar la de ella.

–Harry, ¿podemos hablar?

–Ahora no, Hermione. –Le dio la vuelta a su hoja y al pasar su mano por encima del libro le cambió la apariencia.

"Sí, habla con ella".

"No".

"Ella puede ayudarte, siempre lo hace, si no fuera por ella no hubieras sobrevivido con esta mente tan vacía de conocimiento".

–¿Harry?

–¿Qué pasa Hermione?

–Estamos preocupados por ti Harry, entiendo…

–¡No entiendes nada! –No sabía por qué se ponía tan nervioso y enojado al mismo tiempo.

Enojada y dolida, Hermione se quedó mirando a Harry a los ojos tratando de leer ahí el problema del que Harry no quería hablar, de repente sintió el asalto de su mirada y el rápido escaneo por su mente, intentó sacarlo pero de oclumencia sólo tenía la teoría.

–¡Harry!

"¡Salte!"

"Relájate Potter, ¿no quieres saber qué es lo que piensan realmente de ti tus amigos?"

Hermione finalmente logró cerrar los ojos y terminar la conexión forzada del chico.

–¿Por qué sabes legerimancia? –preguntó con su tono de mando pero también con algo de miedo.

–No sé, fue el primer intento, lo siento, Hermione. –No sabía por qué le estaba mintiendo, no debería hacerlo, ya se sentía suficientemente mal por ignorar a sus amigos, no los quería lastimar además de todo, pero ¿por qué no podían dejarlo tranquilo? ¿No entendían que quería estar solo?

"Es una mentirosa".

"Hermione no es mentirosa".

"Sí lo es, cuando leyó los libros oscuros le gustaron, la sedujeron, le susurraron".

"Hermione detesta las Artes Oscuras".

"Las detesta porque le fascinan, y eso la hace sentirse culpable, por gente prejuiciosa como tú tiene que ocultar su deseo de conocimiento".

– …contigo Harry –concluyó Hermione sin dejar de estudiar a su amigo.

–¿Qué?

–Que Ginny quiere hablar contigo.

–¡No!

–¿Qué pasa contigo Harry?

"Sí Potter, ¿qué pasa?"

* * *

–Tú eres posible sólo porque yo existo, soy tu creador y tu dueño, para ti no hay otro Dios que no sea yo, yo te di tu varita y tu magia, hice de ti un elemento importante de mi sistema, ahora estamos tan intrínsecamente relacionados que sólo podemos existir el uno a partir del otro, nos definimos por exclusión mutua; nuestra diferencia no es de tipo ni de grado, nuestra diferencia es meramente social: tú te entregaste a las masas que necesitaban un héroe, yo les di la espalda; tú no supiste rechazar la "benevolencia" de Dumbledore, yo le escupí a la cara; tú nunca creíste en ti, yo nunca dudé de mi; la sociedad te echó a perder, yo no dejé que me tocara. Ahora continúa durmiendo Potter, todo tiene solución.

* * *

–¡No Harry! No si no me dices para qué.

"Dile".

"No".

–Estoy esperando.

–Hermione… desde que terminó la guerra no he podido dejar de tener pesadillas con Lord Voldemort, ya no las soporto.

–Pero esto es magia oscura.

"No dejes que te engañe su tono, puedo ver el deseo en su mirada".

–¿Me vas a ayudar o no? –preguntó exasperado

Hermione observó a su amigo y se mordió el labio, jamás había abandonado a Harry cuando la necesitaba, nunca le había negado su ayuda ni su apoyo, y no quería hacerlo ahora pero últimamente Harry no era el mismo, cuando no estaba gritando y hablando solo, estaba callado y serio, se pasaba horas enteras en la biblioteca de los Black, y al parecer estaba estudiando Artes Oscuras, ¿qué iba a hacer si Harry decidía seguir adentrándose en ese campo de la magia? ¿Iría con él? ¿Seguiría apoyándolo?

–Sí –respondió casi resignada, Harry necesitaba que alguien lo salvara de sí mismo y tenía la esperaza de que después del ritual mágico que Harry le pedía, todo comenzara a regresar a la normalidad.

"Excelente, ya pronto Potter".

* * *

–Todos tienen una llaga, un punto sensible, la única razón por la que no tuviste que usar las maldiciones contra mis mortífagos fue porque Dumbledore lo dejó todo preparado para que así fuera, pero no dudes de tu capacidad para matar ni de tu habilidad para las Artes Oscuras, están en ti tanto como en mí.


End file.
